The Return of Prue, Cole, and Leo
by charm3power
Summary: Piper decides she wants her sister and her husband back. So she casts a spell. Prue, Andy, Cole, and Leo are returned to the sisters. But the Source's sister is after revenge against the Charmed Ones. Can they stop her and keep their children safe?
1. Returns and Revelations

Set after "Fantasies in the Flesh".

* * *

Phoebe and Paige are off at their jobs. Chris is demon hunting. Piper is at the manor, taking care of Wyatt. Leo is talking with the Elders about whether Chris can be trusted or not, even though Leo trusts him more than he did before.

Manor. Wyatt is asleep in his crib. Piper is sitting on the sofa. Piper sighed. She continued to wish that she had a normal life. Ever since Phoebe had come home from New York, 5 years ago, and read the spell from the Book of Shadows, which gave them their powers. Maybe if they had never become witches, then Prue would still be alive, and Leo would have never left her. But without the Charmed Ones, she might have never met Paige or had Wyatt.

She always balanced out the choices. Prue and Leo or Paige and Wyatt. She always wished she could have all of them, and then remembered a few weeks ago. When they had first met Chris, when the Titans had attacked. Where the 3 sisters had become gods to kill them, and when Leo had become an Elder. Choosing his job over her, Wyatt, and their family.

Piper finally decided she had enough. She was going to go up there, and make them give Prue and Leo back. And with those thoughts still fresh in her mind, she grabbed Wyatt, and walked upstairs to look at the Book of Shadows. She looked through the book, and found a spell. She recited it, and she and Wyatt vanished in blue and white lights.

Airport. Phoebe and Jason arrive.

"Do you have to go back to Hong Kong, already?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah. I've had a wonderful time with you, Phoebe, these past few days. If I don't go, a crisis could happen. I'll try to get back as soon as I can." said Jason.

"All right. Good luck." said Phoebe.

Phoebe and Jason kiss, before Jason gets on the plane. It takes off. Phoebe realizes she can't feel Piper anymore.

"Oh, no." said Phoebe.

Phoebe takes her cell phone from her pocket, and dials Paige's cell.

House. Paige is there taking care of the old people from "Fantasies in the Flesh". Her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" asked Paige.

"Paige. I can't sense Piper." said Phoebe's voice.

"Oh, no. I'll get to the manor. You get Chris to orb you there." said Paige.

"See you there.' said Phoebe's voice.

Paige hangs up, and is able to leave. She orbs out, since they all know her secret, and promised to keep it.

Airport.

"CHRIS!" yelled Phoebe.

Chris orbs in.

"Hurry. I can't feel Piper's emotions. Can you sense her?" asked Phoebe.

"No. We better get over to the house." said Chris.

Chris and Phoebe orb out.

Manor attic. Chris and Phoebe orb in, and see Paige looking at the book.

"Paige?" asked Phoebe.

"I know where she went. She went to talk to the Elders." said Paige, pointing to the book.

Phoebe and Chris look at the spell with Paige.

"Why would she go up there?" asked Phoebe.

"2 reasons. Prue and Leo." said Paige.

"Why would you think that?" asked Phoebe.

Paige pulls out a piece of paper from under the book, showing Piper's handwriting the spell.

"She wants to bring them back." said Paige.

"But if Prue comes back, won't that upset the Power of 3 thing." said Phoebe.

"Only if Prue and I both keep our powers. One of us had to give up our powers, since we are both telekinetic witches." said Paige.

"She's right." said Chris.

"Chris orb up there, and find her. Before she gets into trouble." said Phoebe.

Chris nods, and orbs out.

Heaven. Leo is talking with Elders, when Piper and Wyatt materialize in white and blue orbs.

"What are you doing here?" asked Leo.

"To set things right. My sisters and I saved the Elders, and now I want 2 things in return. My sister alive again, and my husband back." said Piper.

"We can't do that." said Elder 1.

"We need..." said Elder 2.

"Save it. Leo's helped you enough, but he's my husband, and Wyatt's father. You can't keep him away anymore." said Piper.

Another Elder steps forward. He is the kid the 3 sisters saved, who took the powers from another Elder.

"I think we should give Prue and Leo back to them. They deserve it, especially since they helped us." said kid Elder.

"All right. You may do this." said Elder 1.

"But what about the Charmed Destiny? There can't be 4 witches." said Elder 2.

Chris orbs in.

"There you are Piper. Paige and Phoebe have been worried about you." said Chris.

Paige and Phoebe orb in, a few seconds later.

"We couldn't take it anymore. Piper, what are you doing?" asked Phoebe.

"Getting Prue and Leo back, and they've agreed." said Piper.

An Elder waves his hand, and Prue appears in white lights.

"PRUE!" yelled Piper and Phoebe.

The 2 hugged Prue, who smiled at them.

"Prue Halliwell. You have been given another chance at life to live with your sisters. Everyone else will just think you moved away, and came back. Victor, Darryl, and Darryl's wife will be the only non magical ones who will remember Prue's death, except for the innocents you have saved." said Elder 1.

Prue nods.

"But the Charmed Destiny..." said Elder 2.

"Can be changed. I married a whitelighter. Phoebe married a demon. Paige is half-witch, and half-whitelighter. We've broken enough rules, and even been turned evil a few times. But the Charmed Destiny can be changed to the Power of 4." said Piper.

"She is correct. That is the real Charmed Destiny. The Power of 4." said Elder 1.

Leo, the other Elders, Chris, and the 4 Charmed Ones stare at him in confusion. Grams orbs into the room, in white lights.

"Leo. We have a replacement for you. Penny Halliwell." said Elder 1.

Leo nods, and passes his Elder powers onto Penny.

"Finally an Elder on our side." said Piper.

"Yes. And when the time comes when you are all here again, which had better be at least 30 years, you will be able to see me whenever you want.' said Penny.

"Thanks, Grams." said Piper.

"Now, you must return to Earth. Remember, Darryl and his wife will be the only non magical ones who will remember Prue's death, besides your father.' said Elder 1.

"All right. Thank you." said Piper.

"Consider our debt repaid." said Elder 1.

"Not so fast. Cole was a good person before the Source and Avatar powers overwhelmed him. I want you to bring back Cole, without demonic powers." said Phoebe.

"The only way we can do that is to make him a whitelighter." said Elder 1.

"Then do it." said Phoebe.

There are gasps among the Elders, who shout protests.

"No. He has gone to far to the dark side." said Elder 1.

"Give him another chance. He was half human, and half demon. So he won't be killed like the others." said Phoebe.

"Yes. We will give him a chance. Cole has shown his love for Phoebe many times, and if the Seer hadn't given Cole the Source's powers, then Cole and Phoebe would probably be together right now." said Grams.

"Very well." said Elder 1.

The Elders reluctantly agree to make Cole a whitelighter.

Cole appears, confused.

"Cole. The Elders and I are giving you another chance, but you have to be a whitelighter." said Phoebe.

"I can learn to deal with that." said Cole.

The Elders, including Gram zap Cole with blue energy, making him a whitelighter.

"It is time for you to go." said Elder 2.

"Not so fast. I want Andy back, with me." said Prue.

"You've given too many demands as it is. We've given you Cole, Prue, and Leo back." said Elder 2.

The Kid Elder waves his hand, and Andy appears.

"Andy, you are Prue's whitelighter." said Kid Elder.

"Cole, Phoebe is your charge. Leo, your charges are Piper and Wyatt. Chris, your charge is Paige." said Grams.

Everyone nods.

"Andy, Cole, it will be the same for you as it was with Prue. They will think Andy and Prue went away together for awhile, and just came back. And that Cole left for reasons of his own, and his back. No one will go investigate about your deaths, and disappearances, not matter how short or long they were." said Elder 2.

"Only Victor, Darryl, and Sheila will know that you died." said Elder 1.

"Thank you again for your help." said Piper.

"Cole, Chris. We'll be watching you. We don't completely trust either of you." said Elder 2.

Chris and Cole nod. Cole and Phoebe orb out. Leo, Piper, and Wyatt orb out. Paige and Chris orb out. Prue and Andy orb out.

"You had better be right about this, Penny." said Elder 1.

"I am, and now I am going to go see my daughter, Patty, and tell her the news." said Penny, leaving the room.

Manor. The group orbs in, and gets ready for a homecoming party.

2 hours later, Sam, Darryl, Sheila, and Victor arrive.

"To our family and friends." said Paige, raising her glass.

"To family and friends." said everyone, clinking their glasses together.

Prue is sitting next to Paige, who begins to feel uncomfortable, and out of place.

"Paige, I've been watching you ever since I've been there. You're a great witch, and you are part of this family. Don't ever think that you aren't." said Prue.

"Prue's right. We're family. And family sticks together no matter what." said Phoebe.

"I'm just glad you're back, Prue." said Piper.

"So am I. But you guys are great. You've killed the Source, 3 times, along with the Seer, the Crone, and even the Titans." said Prue.

The other 3 sisters smile at her compliments, but Cole begins to feel uneasy.

"Cole. You are part of our family, too. Belthazor, the Source, and the Avatar powers were what made you evil, and they are gone now." said Prue.

"That's right, Cole. Don't ever think you're evil. It took me to see the fear demon nearly make me kill Paige to realize that I wasn't evil anymore." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, Cole. Aren't you guys still married?" asked Paige.

"We are. We never completed the divorce. You died before we could finalize it." said Phoebe.

"Then let's go." said Cole.

Cole and Phoebe orb out, followed by Piper and Leo. Andy orbs out to see if his job is still there.

"I guess the party is over." said Paige.

Sam orbs out to check on other charges. Darryl, Sheila, and Victor help clean up before they leave. Chris orbs out, not telling anyone where he is going.

"I guess that means we're stuck together." said Prue.

"Well, maybe now I can get to know the super witch." said Paige.

"Well, let's get started on knowing each other. I didn't see all of your life, and you probably don't know all of mine, because Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and Cole didn't want to talk about me much." said Prue.

"Yeah. Well, let's start right now." said Paige.

The 2 sisters gather snacks, and drinks, and begin to talk and get to know each other.

Underworld. Demons gather together.

"The Eldest Charmed One, and her boyfriend have been resurrected, along with Cole Turner. And each charmed One has a whitelighter of their own, now. And each witch is in love with their whitelighter. Except for the youngest. She's in love with a witch who stripped his powers." said demon prophetess.

"Who is this Cole Turner?" asked demon.

"Cole Turner was Belthazor, the Source, and an Avatar, but he is now nothing more than a mere whitelighter." said demon prophetess.

"Then we must prepare for battle." said a demon, shimmering out.

The demon prophetess smirks.

"Those fools don't realize that I'm after the Grimwar. I must find it, and become the New Source. My brother, the former Source, was killed twice by the Charmed Ones. They must pay with their lives. And Cole and the other whitelighters will also pay for their hand in this." said the demon prophetess, who shimmers out.

Heaven.

"You didn't tell them about the consequences for their actions?" asked Penny.

"No. They deserve them for coming up here, and treating us like we are just nobodies, and they are the bosses. Well, they'll see things a little differently." said Elder 2.

"How dare you? You had no right, and still don't." said Penny "Grams" Halliwell.

"I'm sorry, but the decision has been made." said Elder 2.

"What decision?" asked Elder 1.

"Phoebe was supposed to have her baby returned to her, but she would relive the entire pregnancy, but the baby would be half-witch, half-whitelighter like Paige and Wyatt. Instead this elder stopped Phoebe from having a baby." said Grams.

"What? You made Phoebe infertile? Reverse it, now." said Elder 1.

"Sorry, but I decided to make them suffer." said Elder 2.

"Who are you? No Elder would act this way." said Penny.

"You're right. If you must know." said Elder 2.

The Elder laughs, as he is turned into an Avatar. He is the old man who begged Cole to stop from changing reality in "Centennial Charmed".

"What? asked Penny, as the Elders all stand back in fear, and alarm.

"I got the information I need to give to my brothers." said the Elder impostor.

Grams uses her telekinesis to throw the impostor into the wall. Patty runs in, and freezes the impostor.

"Hurry! Do something. Remove his memories so he doesn't remember his information, or find a way to kill him." said Grams.

"There isn't a way to kill an Avatar. We must remove the memories." said Elder 1.

"Then do it quickly. My freeze won't last long." said Patty.

The Elders, including Penny fire at the Elder impostor, whose memories are wiped. The Avatar sees he is caught, and vanishes, not realizing his memories have been taken, and he has nothing to tell his Avatar brothers.

"We must be careful. That Avatar made Phoebe infertile, but can also hurt the Charmed Ones, and their whitelighters a whole lot worse." said Penny.

"Then we must warn them, before it is too late." said Penny, summoning Andy.

Andy orbs in, and she tells him what happened. Andy nods, and orbs out.

Manor. Andy orbs in, and tells Paige and Prue what Penny had told him, and that he still had his job at the force.

"Just be careful. You can't let anyone know your secret now." said Prue.

"Don't worry. No one will know." said Andy.

Andy and Prue kiss before Andy orbs out to go to his home. Prue and Paige go upstairs, and share Prue's old room, and Paige's new room. Paige knocks on Phoebe's door, while Prue knocks on Piper's door. They tell them the news Andy sent, before going to the 3rd bedroom, and going to sleep on their bed.


	2. The Avatars Return

It is night. The moon is out in the sky. Darryl and Sheila walk out of the house, and into their car. Sheila notices that Darryl looks unsettled.

"Darryl?" asked Sheila.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Prue and Andy were both killed by demons. Prue always blamed herself for Andy's death. And then after Prue died, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo blamed themselves. But I also blamed myself for their deaths. I never told the sisters or Leo, because they would just say I wasn't responsible, which would make me even feel more guilty." said Darryl.

"I had no idea you've felt this way." said Sheila.

"I've kept it hidden very well, but seeing them here, alive again, brought back those feelings. I'm glad they're back, but I wish they didn't have to die in the first place." said Darryl.

"I know. Andy was your partner. Prue and Andy were probably going to be engaged, before Andy was killed." said Sheila.

"I know. It's just that they lost 3 years together. I hope they can still make up for it." said Darryl.

"Well, Piper and Leo got married, and Piper's a witch, and Leo's a whitelighter. So maybe Prue and Andy have a shot. As for Cole, I hope he stays good for his sake, and Phoebe's." said Sheila.

"Yeah. Me too. Cole's been turned evil so many times, and has tried to kill all 4 of the sisters, and hurt Phoebe a lot. I just hope they can have a chance to be happy, and let it stick this time." said Darryl.

"So do I. I think the others do to." said Sheila.

Sheila gets into the driver seat, while Darryl sits in the passenger seat. Sheila drives away.

Next morning. In the kitchen, Piper is making breakfast. Paige enters and sits at the table.

"Piper." said Paige.

"What?" asked Piper, turning around to face Paige.

"Do you think Prue and I will ever be as close as I am with you and Phoebe, or the 2 of you are with her?" asked Paige.

"Of course. We're family, and Prue will definitely want to get to know you. And she won't judge you, much." said Piper.

"Thanks, I guess." said Paige, who looked at her watch.

"Oh, no. I'm going to be late." said Paige.

Paige grabs a piece of toast, and her purse from the table.

"Hey. You need a good breakfast." said Piper.

"Sorry. I don't have the time to." said Paige, orbing out.

Phoebe comes downstairs, and grabs a cup of coffee, and some toast.

"Hey. I've made scrambled eggs, and waffles." said Piper.

"Sorry, but I don't have time." said Phoebe, running out the door.

Prue walks downstairs and says goodbye to Phoebe, who drives out of the driveway, to her job. Prue enters the kitchen, and sits down next to Piper.

"Remember, Piper. I don't have a job anymore. Bucklands folded, and 415 replaced me. I've been on "vacation" for the past 3 years." said Prue.

"Well, then would you mind eating scrambled eggs and waffles with me." said Piper.

"Sure." said Prue.

Piper serves them up, and they begin talking. Cole, and Leo orb into the kitchen. Cole grabs a cup of coffee, and some toast, before saying goodbye, and orbing out.

"Leo? Do you have to go somewhere too?" asked Piper.

"Not yet." said Leo.

Leo, Piper, and Prue eat their breakfast, while they talk of old times.

An hour later, a jingle is heard.

"Not now." said Piper.

"Sorry. I've got to go." said Leo, orbing out.

Piper lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Piper, don't you have to be at P3?" asked Prue.

"I almost forgot. Thanks Prue." said Piper.

"Would you mind if I tagged along? I've got nothing to do for now." said Prue.

"Sure. Come on." said Piper.

The 2 sisters grab their purses, and walk out of the manor, and into the car. Piper drives away to P3.

Heaven. Leo orbs in to see the council of Elders.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Leo.

The Elders nod, before firing at Leo, who is blasted into a wall, and chains appear, shackling him. He then looks around, and notices Andy, Cole, whitelighters, and the real Elders chained up, as well.

"What are you doing?" asked Leo.

"You're the last whitelighter. We can now have our revenge." said one of the fake Elders.

The fake Elders turn into the Avatars. They are wearing black robes. They are all from different races. White, Asian, African American, Hispanic, and Native American.

"How did you get here?" asked Leo.

"It doesn't matter. You know we are the Avatars. I am Alpha." said an elderly white avatar.

"I am Beta. We are the rulers of the Avatars." said an African American female Avatar.

Alpha has brown eyes, gray hair, a gray mustache, and a gray beard. Beta has long black hair and brown eyes.

"Soon with the half-whitelighter sister, the child of Piper and Leo, and the whitelighter from the future, we shall have our revenge." said Alpha.

"You won't-"

Alpha waves his hand, closing Leo's mouth, preventing him from speaking, like he had already done to Andy, Cole, Sam, Grams, and the other whitelighters and Elders.

"Now to complete our revenge." said Alpha.

Alpha and Beta vanish, leaving the other 18 Avatars to guard. The whitelighter next to Leo begins squirming. Leo looks over, and recognizes him right away. He is Sam, Paige's father. Leo feels the same way. If Wyatt was hurt he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Social workers office. Paige finishes with one file, and starts another one. Alpha and Beta walk in. Time freezes in place. Paige is frozen, still holding the file.

"You were right. This is much easier." said Beta.

She walks up to Paige, taking the file out of her hands. Beta picks up Paige's purse, and touches Paige. Beta vanishes with Paige and the purse, leaving Alpha behind. Alpha waves his hand as he vanishes, as time returns to normal. Mr. Cowan, Paige's boss walks out, and sees Paige is gone.

"Another family emergency probably. Why I keep her on, I'll never know." said Mr. Cowan.

He sighs and walks back into his office.

Heaven. Paige is chained up next to Sam, and then notices the Elders next to her. The closet Elder is her biological grandmother, Penny, who the 4 sisters call "Grams".

"What's going on?" asked Paige, before her mouth is sealed shut by the Avatars.

"We have got our revenge. The Elders tried to banish us, but it backfired. And now that we have all of you whitelighters up here with your bosses, then nothing can stop us." said Avatar.

The same thoughts ran through Leo, Paige, Cole, and Andy's heads. What were their plans? Did it involve Prue, Piper, and Phoebe? And where was Chris?

Manor. Afternoon. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue are at home, worried.

"Andy isn't answering my call, and I can't reach Paige on her cell." said Prue.

"Leo isn't answering my calls." said Piper.

"And Cole isn't answering mine." said Phoebe.

Chris orbs in to see the 3 sisters.

"Where's Paige? I can't sense her. I've been in the Underworld searching for her, but I couldn't find her." said Chris.

"Orb up there, and see if the Elders know where she is." said Phoebe.

"I'll do that. You 3 check the Book of Shadows." said Chris, orbing out.

The 3 sisters go upstairs to the attic.

Heaven. Chris orbs in behind a pillar, and is about to walk out when he sees the imprisoned Paige, Leo, Cole, Andy, Elders, and the other whitelighters. He then sees the Avatars.

"Oh, no. They're here for revenge." said Chris.

"It's time we destroy the Elders." said Alpha.

Chris orbs out, before they can sense him.

Manor attic. The 3 sisters are looking through the book. Chris orbs in.

"Well?" asked Piper.

"The Avatars have taken over. The Elders, all whitelighters, and Paige are all chained up there, and can't escape." said Chris.

"Leo." said Piper.

"Andy." said Prue.

"Cole." said Phoebe.

"Paige and everyone else up there is counting on us." said Chris.

"Then we have to go up there." said Phoebe, finding Avatars in the Book of Shadows.

"They are the Elders for the demons. So the Source and his demons can find the witches or humans they are sent to kill." said Phoebe, reading from the Book of Shadows.

"What else does it say? Can we vanquish them?" asked Prue.

"Avatars are immortal. No known vanquishings." said Piper.

"That's not good." said Phoebe.

A demon shimmers in. He hurls an energyball at Piper. She is knocked off her feet, and onto the ground on her back. Prue flings the demon backwards, and then hurls an athame at him. The demon screams, and burns to ashes. Phoebe helps Piper up, and sees no injuries.

"Piper?" asked Phoebe.

"Piper. You're pregnant again." said Prue.

"We better check on Wyatt." said Piper.

Piper goes into her room, takes Wyatt, and returns to the attic.

"They didn't get Wyatt or me, so we still have some orbing power on our side." said Chris.

"And now that I'm immortal again, maybe we have a shot of beating them." said Piper.

"I'll take him to Magic School, where he's safe. You guys take care of the Avatars." said Chris.

Chris orbs out with Wyatt.

Heaven.

"You fool! You forgot the baby, and the whitelighter from the future." said Avatar 1.

"No, I didn't. We can still stop them." said Avatar 2.

"No. The freezing witch is immortal, and her baby has strong magic." said Avatar 3.

"Then we must block them from arriving by using our own magic." said Avatar 4.

The 6 Avatars agree, and begin chanting.

Attic. The 3 sisters begin chanting a spell. They vanish in swirls of white lights.

Heaven. The Avatars cast their chant. Prue, Phoebe, and Piper appear, as the barrier raises behind them.

"We're too late." said Beta.

"The power of three, will set us free." chanted the three sisters, over and over again.

The Avatars begin to blow up. Piper blows up the shackles, freeing the Elders and whitelighters. The spell on their mouths wears off, and they are able to talk again. The sisters and their spouses hug.

"Thank you. You have saved all of us. But the Avatars won't be happy about this. The two who survived were the strongest of them all." said Grams.

"Then we'll be ready for them." said Piper.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, and Andy join hands and orb away. Grams dismisses the other whitelighters, who orb out to check on their charges. Grams turns to the other Elders.

"We must be prepared. Next time, we won't be so lucky." said Grams.

The other Elders nod, and they all begin to form a plan.

Manor.

"We're alive, and safe." said Piper.

"And you're pregnant and invincible again." said Phoebe.

"You know what. I bet it's Melinda." said Prue.

"You're right." said Piper.

Piper smiles, knowing there is still a chance that she will have the daughter she had seen in the future.

"Well, tomorrow we should start with preparations with plans, making potions, writing spells. The Avatars will come back for revenge on us, and the Elders." said Paige.

Paige looks around, and is shocked to see the dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"Then we better all get some rest, then. Leo, get Wyatt and Chris back here." said Piper.

Leo nods, and is about to orb out, when Paige stops him.

"What is it?" asked Leo.

"How long have we been away?" asked Paige.

Everyone begins to look around, and walks outside to see yellow tape everywhere. They see an older Darryl, with gray hair outside, who when he sees them, runs up to them.

"Leo? Is that you?" asked Darryl.

"Yeah. We're back." said Leo.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper.

"All of you have been missing for 15 years." said Darryl.

"What? But we were only up there for a day. And I thought that was a year down here." said Piper.

"The Avatars must have changed the rules with that magic barrier. I hope the Elders can fix them." said Leo.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, but there was panic everywhere." said Darryl.

"What about the Book of Shadows, and our stuff?" asked Piper.

"I asked that no one move in, or remove your stuff until we were sure you were out. Your dad has been paying for the house, until he died last month of a heart attack." said Darryl.

"No." said Piper.

"Yes. And I wish he could have lived long enough to see you guys." said Darryl.

"Your father also was raising Wyatt, since Chris was killed by Gideon. Wyatt's been living with me for the past month, since your father died." said Darryl.

"Gideon killed Wyatt. Where is he now?" asked Leo.

"He's dead. The Elders don't know what happened to him. They think maybe the Avatars. Oh, and there's another thing. FBI Agent Kyle Brody has been asking around for you. He knows you're witches. And Richard was vanquished by a demon." said Darryl.

"Bring Wyatt by tomorrow morning. We need to fix this place up a bit." said Piper.

"Wait. There's one more thing. Chris was your son. He told me before he died." said Darryl.

"Chris. Is our son." said Piper.

"Was. He's dead now. He disappeared. And I have no idea where he went to." said Darryl.

"Let the object of the obsession become a dream, as I cause the obsession to become unseen." said Paige.

The dust and cobwebs vanish, and the house is now clean as it was before they left.

"Nice job, Paige." said Piper.

The group goes upstairs for some rest, while Darryl heads home.

The next day, Paige answers the door. Darryl walks in with a 15 year old teenager, he has short, blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Who is this?" asked Piper.

"It's Wyatt." said Darryl.

"What's going on?" asked Piper.

"Demons have taken over. Most of the witches, gypsies, and other fairy tale creatures are gone. But humans are still allowed to work at their jobs, but the demons now rule the world." said Darryl.

"That can't be." said Prue.

"It is. But there's an Underground working to stop them. Everyone's in it. Humans, gypsies, witches, fairies, trolls, you name it. Here's the number to call them. I've got to get back to Sheila. I'll catch you guys later." said Darryl.

Darryl walks away, gets into his car, and drives away.

The 4 sisters get to work. Piper gets P3 back. Phoebe gets her job at the newspaper back. Prue gets a job at the same paper as a photographer. The group settles back into their lives, and soon discover that the Avatars weren't their only problem. Many humans, witches, gypsies, and other magical creatures had been killed over the past 15 years just like Darryl had said. With the powerful "Charmed Ones" gone, many of the demons had survived longer, because it took a Power of 3 spell, to destroy him, and there weren't many witches that lived together. They all felt remorse for not being there to help the gypsies, and witches survive. They all vowed to track down the demons, after they figured out how to stop the Avatars.


	3. A Dark Future

Manor. Morning. Sun shone into the house. Piper was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Cole, Andy, Andy, Phoebe, and Paige had left for their jobs. The Elders had cast a spell making everyone believe they had been kidnapped 15 years ago, and that the FBI had found them, and returned them to San Francisco. But their kidnappers were killed in an explosion, not wanting to go to jail.

Wyatt's room. Wyatt woke up, with an evil smirk on his face. He was the ruler of this world. His family had come back, and ruined everything. But maybe he could finish them, like his mentor had killed Chris. A darklighter crossbow appeared in his hand. Just then there was a knock at the door. He waved his hand and the darklighter crossbow vanished. Piper opened the door to see Wyatt still in bed.

"You better hurry. It may be a Saturday, but I want to catch up on what we missed." said Piper.

Wyatt nods, and Piper exits the room. Wyatt smirks, and heads to the bathroom. He removes his clothes, revealing several tattoos, scars, and bruises all over his body. He steps into the shower, and a few minutes later, he dries himself off, and gets into some new clothes. A black tanktop, black jeans, and tennis shoes. He tosses his dirty clothes in the hamper, and walks downstairs.

"Hi, Wyatt. Your Aunts are off at their jobs. Leo's talking with the Elders trying to fix the mess the Avatars made. But don't worry. We'll fix it, then maybe I can raise you like I should have." said Piper.

Wyatt smiles, and walks over to her.

"Don't be upset mom. You couldn't help it. The Avatars are to blame." said Wyatt.

Wyatt hugs Piper, and an athame appears in his hands. He stabs Piper in the back, and pressing his hand over her mouth.

"No one's coming to save you this time." said Wyatt.

Chains and a gag appeared in his hand. He shackled Piper's feet and hands together so she couldn't get away or use his powers on him. Wyatt placed the gag over Piper's mouth so she couldn't call Leo for help. The athame transforms into Excalibur. Piper's eyes are filled with fear, and anger.

"That's right, Mom. I'm the new Source of Evil. The new leader of the demons. I can't have you messing up my plans for world conquest. I was almost complete, since most of the gypsies and witches are dead. But then my long-lost family had to return. But I'll just have to kill them all, slowly. One by one." said Wyatt, laughing.

Suddenly Wyatt is kicked from behind. He is knocked into the door. He turns around to see Prue running over to Piper. Prue removed the gag and chains from Piper.

"LEO!" yelled Prue.

Swirls of blue orbs began to form into Leo.

"I guess I'll see you around." said Wyatt, orbing out in black lights.

Leo ran over to Piper, and healed her.

"Leo. The baby. Chris. Is he alright?" asked Piper.

"I don't know." said Leo.

"Take her to the hospital. I'll call Phoebe and Paige, and get back to my own body." said Prue.

"You astral projected here? What if someone is in your office?" asked Leo.

"Phoebe's there watching out for me." said Prue.

Prue vanished. Leo and Piper orbed out.

Hospital. A half hour later, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Andy, and Leo are in the waiting room. Piper walks out, smiling. The doctor walks over to her.

"She's going to have twins. A boy and a girl. But the injury will cause her to stay in the hospital for a few days. Do you know who attacked her?" said the doctor.

"No. The police are looking into it." said Paige.

"What are you going to call them?" asked Leo.

"Chris and Melinda." said Piper.

The group heads home to solve the problems with the Avatars, leaving Leo there to keep Piper and the three kids safe.

At the manor, the group orbed in, and split up. Phoebe went to make spells. Prue searched the Book of Shadows, while Paige made potions. Andy left to check with the Elders, while Cole remained to guard the sisters. Cole was now Paige's whitelighter with Chris dead.

In the kitchen, Paige wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Paige, what's wrong?" asked Prue.

"Glen married some woman named Jessica. They have a daughter. Glen named her Paige after me. But then the 3 of them were killed by demons." said Paige, bursting into tears.

Prue hugs Paige to comfort her.

Underworld. Wyatt dark orbs in. A black woman in red robes walks up to him. She removes her hood revealing herself to be The Seer.

"I didn't resurrect you for nothing. Help me find a way to destroy my family, before they destroy us." said Wyatt.

"We must give Phoebe a fake vision. I can make that happen. We can kill the three husbands with darklighters which will allow us to kill the sisters with no healers." said The Seer.

"Excellent. Summon our strongest forces. We're going to attack tonight." said Wyatt.

The Seer shimmered out.

In the attic, Cole and Phoebe are checking the Book of Shadows. Phoebe is pulled into a premonition.

Premonition:

_Underworld. Cole, Andy, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in. Wyatt walks over to them, followed by many demons, warlocks, and darklighters._

_"Wyatt. Snap out of it!" yelled Prue._

_"I'm evil. Poor Chris came back to save me. In the end he was the one who needed saving." said Wyatt._

"_We'll save you Wyatt. It's not too late." said Phoebe._

_"Phoebe. We can't save him. He doesn't want to be saved." said Cole._

_Darklighters appeared, behind them, shooting Cole, Paige, and Andy, who fall to the ground._

_"That gets rid of your healers." said Wyatt._

_Prue uses her telekinesis to redirect attacks at the demons and darklighters, while Phoebe throws potions at the warlocks. This destroys all of the demons and darklighters leaving Wyatt all alone. Wyatt smiles, then hits Prue, and Phoebe with darklighter arrows, knocking them to the ground._

"_Now. I can take care of my parents, leaving me raise my sister and brother by my side. We will be the Dark Ones." said Wyatt._

_"NO!" yelled Prue._

_Wyatt's laughter echoes the Underworld, as Wyatt orbs out in black lights._

_End of Premonition._

This premonition was so powerful that it made Phoebe pass out. Cole put her on the sofa, and called for the others.

An hour later, she wakes up. Prue, Paige, Cole, and Andy were hovering over her.

"Are you okay?" asked Piper.

"Yes. I just had a premonition. Wyatt ambushed us, and killed us off, one by one. He was going after Leo and Piper at the end of my premonition." said Phoebe.

"But isn't Piper immortal now?" asked Paige.

"Yes. But maybe he was going to kill Leo and kidnap Piper. We have to be ready for them." said Phoebe.

"We finished up the potions and the spells. Now we need to scry for him." said Prue.

Phoebe nods, sitting up. She grabs her head. Cole pushes her back down.

"You should rest a little bit. That premonition took a lot out of you." said Cole.

"I guess my powers are getting stronger." said Phoebe.

"Before I would have said no. But with the Seer and the Oracle dead, no can be manipulating your premonitions. Your powers must be getting stronger." said Cole.

"Paige, scry for Wyatt. Prue finish up with the potions and spells. I saw demons, darklighters, and warlocks." said Phoebe.

"Then maybe you three should stay here. Paige can orb us down there. She can protect herself from them. But you three can't." said Prue.

"I'm not going to sit back and do…"

Cole stops.

"What's going on? Piper's at the hospital. Right?" said Phoebe.

"Angel of Destiny?" asked Prue.

"It must be. Andy's frozen too." said Paige.

"Very clever." said a voice.

Phoebe, Prue, and Paige whirl around to see the Angel of Destiny standing at the door. The last time they had a visit from him is when they had just vanquished Phoebe and the Source's child, and the Seer. Jack, an FBI agent, had enough information on them, and had discovered they were witches. They didn't want to go through what had happened the year before, which had caused Prue's death. Without the Tempest, they had to go along with Agent Jack's plans.

They didn't know that he was really a witch hunter, and that his target was a witch. They had almost succeeded in helping him kill a fellow witch. But they had gone to rescue her, but their powers were useless for he had buried medallions, which blocked their powers. Only Cole's return as an immortal being had saved them from being killed. The three sisters now faced the Angel of Destiny. Piper's son was evil, and most of good magic had been killed by demons in the past 15 years. To them it was about time.

"Why are you here?" asked Paige.

"Wait. Unfreeze Andy and Cole. Whatever you have to say to us, you can say in front of them." said Prue.

The Angel of Destiny nods, and waves his hand, unfreezing them. They join the three sisters, and the group walks into the living room. The sisters, Andy, and Cole sit down on the sofa and chairs. The Angel of Destiny stood in front of them. They looked on with interest. Whatever the Angel of Destiny was about to tell them was important. They just hoped it would help save Wyatt, themselves, and the entire world.


	4. The Third Sibling

"Listen. The only one to change destiny is to make sure it never happened. Chris came from another timeline but he also exits in the past as well." said Angel of Destiny.

"Send us back there." said Paige.

"No. You exist back then as well." said Angel of Destiny.

"Then who can go?" asked Prue.

A flash of white light formed into a teenager girl. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. The three sisters looked at the girl. She reminded them of Leo and Piper. Phoebe looked at her and nearly fainted.

"Pheebs? What's wrong?" asked Paige.

"It can't be. Melinda?" asked Phoebe.

The girl, Melinda, nodded.

"Yes, Aunt Phoebe. I'm from Chris's timeline, where Wyatt was evil. Not the one you saw when you went into the future with Prue and Phoebe." said Melinda.

"How are you back here?" asked Prue.

"It's a long story. You better sit down" said Melinda.

"I guess that's why I'm here. Paige, you're still alive? I guess Chris did change the past for the better." asked Melinda.

"So you are from Chris's future." said Phoebe.

"Yes. Wyatt kidnapped me, but Bianca helped Chris get into the past. Then helped me escape and hide. The Angel of Destiny came and said that Chris needed my help to save Wyatt." said Melinda.

"So what's going to happen?" asked Piper.

"Something bad." said Melinda.

"Melinda needs to go back 15 years ago." said Angel of Destiny.

"And stop this mess from ever starting." said Melinda.

"But who turned Wyatt evil?" asked Piper.

"The Avatars. You see while you were fighting the Avatars and being captured one Elder wasn't there. He was in the magic school. You would have gone there eventually but the Avatars intervened. The Elder, Gideon was going to kill baby Wyatt. He knocked out Chris, and killed him so he could do it. The Avatars came, killed Gideon and turned Wyatt evil." said Melinda.

"Then we have to go back in time and stop this from happening." said Paige.

"Yes. I'm going to the past to save everyone." said Melinda.

The three sisters hugged Melinda. Andy and Cole who had remained silent the entire time, stood up, and hugged their niece.

"It was nice getting to meet my niece, even if we'll never remember this." said Paige.

"Thank you, Aunt Paige. I hope I get a chance to know you in the new timeline that we're going to create." said Melinda.

"I hope so." said Paige.

"Be careful, Melinda. If you're killed then no one can stop this from happening again." said Phoebe.

"I know. I wish I could have met mom though, but I'll meet her with you guys again. If this works. I'll see you guys later. Or I guess it's earlier." said Melinda.

"It's not the way it was supposed to be intended. Prue was supposed to be alive, you were going to never meet Paige, and Chris and Wyatt would never have been born. You would have only had Melinda." said Angel of Destiny.

"Wow. One thing like losing Prue gave Piper two boys instead of Melinda." said Prue.

"Yes, but now she gets Melinda back, now." said Angel of Destiny.

"Goodbye, everyone. Wait. Where's Chris, and mom, and Leo." said Melinda.

"Gideon killed Chris. Your parents are in the hospital, giving birth to you and Chris right now." said the Angel of Destiny.

"So if Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and I are the Charmed ones then are the 2 of you and Wyatt just our kids? Or do you have a destiny together?" asked Paige.

"Not in their timeline. Wyatt was evil. If he's good the three of them could have a new destiny." said Angel of Destiny.

A flash of black orbs formed into Wyatt.

"I don't think so." said Wyatt.

Wyatt threw an energyball at Paige who was flung into a china cabinet. She fell to the ground and the cabinet fell on top of her.

"PAIGE!" yelled Andy, running to her.

Wyatt formed a darklighter arrow and shot Andy. Andy fell to the ground next to Paige. Cole ran over to them, but Wyatt shot Cole with a darklighter arrow. Cole landed on the ground in front of the back door.

"No healers this time." said Wyatt.

"This isn't my premonition." said Phoebe.

"Because she changed it." said Wyatt.

The Seer shimmers in, and throws an energyball, hurling Phoebe into the kitchen table. Wyatt threw a darklighter arrow at Paige. Prue flings it back at Wyatt. Wyatt redirects it at Paige. Prue flings Wyatt and the Seer out of the room.

"Mel. Get out of here!" said Prue.

"Bye the way, Prue, you're next." said Wyatt.

Demons shimmered in, and warlocks blinked in.

"Sorry we couldn't have that family bonding thing. But you'll get over it. Life is so overrated." said Wyatt.

Excalibur appeared in Wyatt's hand. Prue tried to grab it with her telekinesis but the sword wouldn't budge from Wyatt's hands. Melinda grabbed Prue's hands, and they orbed out.

In the attic, Prue and Melinda orbed in followed by the Angel, Wyatt, and several demons and warlocks.

"Why can't you do anything?" asked Prue.

"I can't interfere. He can't even see me." said Angel of Destiny.

Prue and Melinda ran to the Book.

"There's nothing in here. The pages are blank again." said Prue.

"And they will be until you're dead. Then I'll inherit the book." said Wyatt.

Wyatt threw a darklighter arrow at Melinda. Prue flung the arrow it back at Wyatt. Wyatt flung it back at Prue, and this time it hit her in the stomach.

"But how?" asked Prue, coughing up blood.

"I have telekinesis too." said Wyatt.

The Book of Shadows appeared in Wyatt's arms. Melinda and Prue watched in fear while Wyatt just laughed evilly, as the book was turned evil, and dark and evil spells filled the book's pages cover to cover.

"Soon there will be no one left who can stop me." said Wyatt.

"Wyatt's turned the book evil, Melinda. It's useless to us now. Get away while you still can." said Prue.

Wyatt smiled and threw an energyball. Now only ashes remained of Prue. As more explosions are heard downstairs.

"That would be the rest of your family be turned into remains." said Wyatt.

A tear streaked down Mel's cheek, and she wiped it away.

"No. You killed her. You killed them all." said Melinda.

"Yes. Now to finish the job." said Wyatt.

"Now Melinda you must go, and save everyone." said Angel of Destiny.

The same symbols that Chris and Bianca had used to enter to the past appeared on the wall.

"I'll be seeing you." said Melinda.

Melinda jumped through the portal, which closed behind her. Wyatt cursed under his breath, looking for a spell to go back in time. The Angel of Destiny waved his hands, freezing time, including Wyatt.

"Good luck, Melinda. I can't hold time forever. If you fail, then the world will be like this or even like your brother's Chris's future." said the Angel of Destiny.

_15 years ago..._

Attic. Melinda walked out of the portal. She walked out of the attic, and down the stairs. She ran into the living room, then heard someone coming. She ducked behind the sofa, and saw Paige enter the kitchen. She crawled over silently to see Piper and Paige sitting down sipping coffee.

"Piper, do you think I'll ever have the relationship with Prue that you guys have with her or with me?" asked Paige.

"Of course. We're family, and Prue will definitely want to get to know you. And she won't judge you, much." said Piper.

"Thanks, I guess." said Paige, who looked at her watch.

"Oh, no. I'm going to be late." said Paige.

Paige grabs a piece of toast, and her purse from the table.

"Hey. You need a good breakfast." said Piper.

"Sorry. I don't have the time to." said Paige.

"Wait! Don't go." said Melinda.

"Who said that?" asked Piper.

Melinda stands up and walks into the kitchen.

"I did." said Melinda.

"Who are you?" asked Piper.

"I'm your daughter, Melinda." said Melinda.

"Right. Melinda doesn't exist. I had a boy, Wyatt." said Piper.

"He's my older brother." said Melinda.

"Then it's true." said Paige.

"Yes, get Prue, Phoebe, and Chris here. Andy, Sam Matthews, and your grandmother are trapped up there with the other Elders and whitelighters." said Melinda.

"What do you mean trapped?" asked Paige.

"CHRIS! COLE! LEO! ANDY! PRUE! PHOEBE! Get down here right now!" said Piper.

Leo, Cole, and Chris orb in. Prue and Phoebe walk down the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm Melinda, your niece, Piper's daughter, from the future." said Piper.

"But how?" asked Prue.

"I'll tell you later. Right now Andy, Grams, the Elders and whitelighters are being held up there against their will by the Avatars. In the previous time, Leo, Paige, and Cole were up there, imprisoned. So the three of you went up there and killed them, leaving Wyatt with Chris at Magic school. Two Avatars survived, and trapped you "up there" for 15 years. Gideon tried to kill Wyatt, but failed. The Avatars killed Gideon, and turned Wyatt evil. You came back, and Wyatt killed all of you. The Angel of Destiny sent me back to stop this." said Melinda.

"Wait. If we go up there again, won't the Avatars just trap us like last time." said Phoebe.

The group heads upstairs.

At the attic, Prue and Phoebe make the potions. Paige and Melinda look at the Book of Shadows. Piper and Chris walk in with baby Wyatt. Piper takes Excalibur from the stone.

"We may need this." said Piper.

A few minutes later, the potions are done.

"There's nothing in the book. We need to distract them to free the Elders." said Paige.

"Let's do it." said Paige.

Prue and Phoebe pass out the potions. The group joins hands, and orbs out.

Heaven. The group orbs in. The Avatars throw fireballs at them. Prue throws them back using their telekinesis, killing four Avatars. Melinda and Chris use their telekinesis to free the Elders and whitelighters. Piper and Phoebe throw potions at 2 Avatars, throwing them backwards. The Elders and whitelighters, now free, walk up to the group.

"Leo, Andy, Cole. You remain. The rest of you, go to your charges." said Penny.

The whitelighters orb away.

"Now, did you honestly think you could get away with this?" asked Penny.

The Elders fire electricity at the Avatars, while the four sisters begin chanting, 'the power of four will make them soar'. The Avatars explode.

"Did any of them get away?" asked Melinda.

"I'm not sure. Go back to the manor. Piper, watch out for your 3 children. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda." said Penny.

"Chris, is my son." said Piper, shocked.

"Chris, it was going to come out eventually." said Melinda.

Leo grabs Piper, who is holding Wyatt and Excalibur, and orbs out. Phoebe and Cole join hands, and orb out. Prue and Andy join hands and orb out. Paige orbs out. Melinda and Chris hug Penny.

"I never got to meet you." said Chris.

"Neither did I." said Melinda.

"I know. Go back to your family now, my 2 beautiful great grandchildren. It is nice to know that I have at least one great granddaughter." said Penny.

Patty walks in, and meets them.

"Grandma." said Penny.

"Melinda. Chris." said Patty.

The two hug Patty, and then hug Penny once more.

"I'm so happy I finally got to meet my other two grandchildren. Paige and Phoebe may have children but they won't be as powerful as the three of you. Of course Wyatt is the most powerful. So you two help your family keep Wyatt on the side of good." said Patty.

"We will, Grandmother." said Chris.

"Blessed be." said Patty.

Chris and Melinda smile, and grab hands, and orb out. Patty and Penny smile and leave to tell the rest of the Halliwells about Chris and Melinda.

At the manor, Melinda and Chris orb in. They see that everyone else is there, and wants answers.

"The Angel of Destiny brought me to the present, which is the future now, to save Wyatt. But it was too late. He killed everyone, and I went back here to fix it." said Melinda.

"And I came back to save my brother. But Melinda didn't exist in my time. Wyatt killed her." said Chris.

"No. He held me as his prisoner. Bianca found out I was alive after she sent you into the past. She distracted Wyatt about going after you long enough for me to escape the Underworld." said Mel.

Chris looks out the window and suddenly everything outside freezes. He turns back but his family is still unfrozen. A swirl of white lights form into the Angel of Destiny, and Bianca. Chris is shocked.

"Bianca?" asked Chris.

"Yes. Her destiny was incomplete. I was able to save her in time, and I brought her here with you." said The Angel of Destiny.

Chris smiles, and he kisses Bianca. Piper and Leo look at each other, and smile.

"Chris, we have to tell them everything that happened in our time, or Wyatt will be turned evil." said Melinda.

"I can't. The future's going to..." said Chris.

"The future's been changed. I just fixed it, but our future is still possible of becoming a reality. Unless we tell them everything so we can prevent it." said Melinda.

"She's right, Chris. You should have told us you were our son." said Piper.

"Would you have believed me?" asked Chris.

"Maybe not at first, but you're my son. Chris. I'll love you as much as I love Wyatt. That goes for you to Melinda. I can see the resemblance now. Melinda's looks a lot like Leo, but Chris, you look a lot like me." said Piper.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to get close to you guys, then have to go back to the future." said Chris.

"Chris, once you change the future, it won't be there. There might be another you already there." said Paige.

"Which means, Chris, that you and I are going to stay here and get to know our family." said Melinda.

Chris nodded, and Piper hugged her 2 children. Soon everyone hugged Chris and Melinda.

"Chris, do you think you can keep it from them, especially now that they know you're family?" asked Melinda.

Chris sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you. But this going to take awhile." said Chris.

"Go ahead." said Leo.

"The Titans killed Aunt Paige. Mom and Phoebe grew up and raised Wyatt, Mel, and me with help from Leo. The Titans resurrected Cole, but as Belthezar. Phoebe and Cole fought, and she stripped him of his powers. The Titans attacked, knocking them both off a cliff, and into the rocks below. They didn't make it. Then they came to the manor to kill mom, Wyatt, and me. They did kill mom, but Wyatt surprised me by killing them. I saw the evil in his eyes, and Leo arrived. Wyatt had already poisoned Leo against me and right then I knew. Wyatt had been turned evil, and had somehow been able to manipulate Leo." said Chris.

"What happened after that?" asked Prue.

"Wyatt removed Excalibur from the stone a few years later, and forced me to join with him. He was stronger than me so I gave in. Dad and Mel realized what was going on, and Wyatt trapped both of them in a secret place. He said he'd kill them if I left or betrayed him. I know he's probably dead by now." said Chris, wiping away tears that had formed on his face.

"Chris, it's okay. But you are right. Dad died getting me out of the Underworld." said Melinda.

Chris hugs Melinda, as tears streak down his face. The pain of losing his family had been too great and he had held it in for too long. Chris wipes the tears from his eyes, and turns to face the rest of his family.

"Thank you, but I need to finish this. I met Bianca while working for Wyatt. We fell in love, and our love turned her good. We decided to open a time portal and both come here to save Wyatt. But Wyatt arrived and Bianca attacked him while I fled into the past. And then you know the rest after I got here." said Chris.

"Chris, I'm so sorry what I did to you." said Bianca.

"It's okay. We're together now, and this time we'll make sure Wyatt stays good." said Chris.

"Bianca, Chris, Melinda. Welcome to the family." said Prue.

"It's good to finally be home." said Melinda.

Beta watched them, from the window. Paige shivered, and looked back. Beta moved to the right so Paige couldn't see her.

"Paige. What's wrong?" asked Piper.

"I feel like we're being watched." said Paige.

"Probably by the Elders. They probably want to make sure we're okay." said Piper.

"You missed us, the last Avatars. You're going to pay, Charmed Ones. With your children's lives. All 3 of them. I'll make sure you watch your children die, right before I kill you." said Beta.

She looks behind her as Alpha appears.

"Come. We must prepare." said Alpha.

The two Avatars vanish, just as Paige comes to the window. Seeing no one, she sighs in relief. She walks back to her family, and they celebrate the return of Bianca, and the vanquish of the Avatars.


	5. The Demon of Fear Pt 1

AN: The Charmed Ones Vs. Barbas trial never happened so Phoebe still has all of her powers.

Prue Halliwell- Trudeau. Age: 36 years old. Profession: Bay Mirror Photographer. Powers: Telekinesis/Astral Projection.

Andy Trudeau. Whitelighter. Profession: Cop Powers: Healing/Morphing/Sensing/Levitation/Orbing.

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. Age: 35 years old. Profession: P3 Owner & Manager. Powers: Freezing/Explosion

Leo Wyatt. Whitelighter. Powers: Orbing/Levitation/Healing/Sensing/Morphing.

Baby Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. 2 years old. Powers: Orbing/Forcefield/Telekinesis.

Baby Christopher Perry Halliwell. Orbing/Telekinesis.

Baby Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Freezing/Orbing.

Melinda "Mel" Prudence Halliwell. Age: 23 years old. Profession: P3 Waitress. Powers: Freezing/Premonition/Orbing

Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell. Age: 23 years old. Profession: Magic School Teachers Aide. Powers: Telekinesis/Explosion/Orbing/Empathy.

Phoebe Halliwell-Turner. Age: 34 years old. Profession: Bay Mirror Advice Columnist. Powers: Premonition/Levitation/Empathy.

Cole Turner. Whitelighter. Profession: Lawyer. Powers: Orbing/Sensing/Morphing/Levitation/Healing.

Paige Matthews. Age: 33 years old. Profession: Temp Jobs. Powers: Morphing/Orbing/Telekinesis/Sensing Evil.

Richard Montana. Age: 33 years old. Former Witch. Profession: Lawyer.

Penny Halliwell. Deceased. Grandmother to four sisters. Powers: Telekinesis.

Patty Halliwell. Deceased. Mom to four sisters. Powers: Freezing/Premonitions.

Sam Matthews. Whitelighter. Powers: Orbing/Levitation/Healing/Sensing/Morphing.

Eva. Gypsy. Profession: Doctor. Powers: Spellcasting.

Elise. Mortal. Profession: Bay Mirror Manager.

Barbas. Demon of Fear. Powers: Energyballs/inflict worst fears on others.

Gideon. Elder. Powers: Orbing/Levitation/Healing/Sensing/Morphing.

* * *

Underworld. Gideon orbs in holding a book in his hands. He recites an incantation. Barbas appears, shocked. He looks at Gideon, and smiles.

"I am grateful to be alive again, but why did you do it?" asked Barbas.

"I need your help." said Gideon.

Barbas holds up his hand, and smiles evilly.

"That's right. Your greatest fear is the Charmed Ones will find out you're trying to kill baby Wyatt. Then they'll come to vanquish you." said Barbas.

"I resurrected you. I can send you right back." said Gideon.

"I'm listening." said Barbas.

"I want you to prey on their fears. Get them out of the way." said Gideon.

"So you can kill the child. But what's to stop them? They're bound to figure out I'm attacking them. And then Leo will just protect the child even more." said Barbas.

"He might have to leave him alone with me." said Gideon.

"Oh, yes. At your magic school. Don't worry. None of my demonic kind will know about it. I'll distract the sisters. I have revenge of my own." said Barbas, shimmering out.

Gideon orbed out, leaving no trace of their meeting behind.

Halliwell manor. Chris and Mel sat in the sofa, talking. Piper was feeding Wyatt in the kitchen. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige had already left for their jobs. Cole, Leo, and Andy were 'Up There' talking with the Elders.

"Chris, I just wish we hadn't been separated for the past 6 years." said Mel.

"We'll have all the time in the world, now." said Chris.

A loud crash comes from the kitchen. Chris and Mel ran in to see Piper on the floor, breathing heavily. A forcefield surrounds Wyatt, while several demons are holding fireballs. The demons grab Piper, and shimmer out. Wyatt lets his shield down and orbs into Mel's arms.

"LEO!" yelled Chris.

"DAD!" yelled Mel.

"I think Mom just went into labor." said Mel.

"The demons must want us. They might think we're as powerful as or more powerful than Wyatt." said Chris.

"DAD!" yelled Mel.

"Why isn't he answering?" asked Chris.

"I don't know. I'll go up there and try to find out what's going on. You take Wyatt and go to the paper. Get Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe. Then get Aunt Paige. By the time you guys get back, I might have some answers." said Chris.

Chris orbs out. Mel smiles and holds Wyatt in her arms, and orbs out.

Bay Mirror. Mel orbs into a closet, and looks out the keyhole. No one is around. She opens the door, and closes it behind her. She walks into the office, and sees Prue and Phoebe's offices. Mel walks in. Elise walks over to her.

"Can I help you?" asked Elise.

"Yes. I'm Mel. I'm Prue's cousin. I need to talk to her and Phoebe." said Mel.

"Sure. Who is this? Is this your boy?" asked Elise.

"No. This is my cousin Piper's baby, Wyatt. I'm watching him while she's working. I couldn't leave him alone. And I'll only be a moment." said Mel.

"Go on in." said Elise.

Mel nods, and walks to Prue's office. She is pulled into a premonition.

_Prue sits at her desk looking at photographs. A demon shimmers in behind her, and stabs her in the back. Prue flings the demon backwards, removing the athame from her back. The demon smirks and shimmers out. Prue collapses to the ground. _

Mel holds the door, as her hand shakes. She pushes the door open to see the demon shimmer in. Mel shuts the door, throws the demon backwards with her telekinesis.

"Behind you!" said Mel.

Prue flings her hands, pushing the athame into the demon's chest. The demon explodes.

"They've never attacked here before." said Prue.

Prue walks over to the knife.

"Don't. It's poisoned. I just had a premonition of him stabbing you with it. You died fast. And others just like him kidnapped Mom. She was going into labor when they took her." said Mel.

"Oh my God. We have to get to Phoebe." said Prue.

"We have to destroy that, and get rid of the evidence." said Mel.

Prue nods, and picks the dagger up with some tissue paper, and puts it in her purse.

"Can you watch Wyatt, while I get Aunt Phoebe?" asked Mel.

Prue took Wyatt from Mel, and Mel left the office. Mel went to Phoebe's office, and told her everything that happened. Phoebe followed Mel into Prue's office. Phoebe closed and locked the door behind her.

"So demons took Piper. Piper's about to have you and Chris. And they were trying to get us out of the way." said Phoebe.

"He was probably going to kill you after Prue." said Mel.

"Then we better get back to the house." said Phoebe.

Mel turns to see Prue face them, hanging up her cell phone.

"I called Paige. She's on her way back to the manor. We should be too." said Prue.

"I'm going back there. Chris said he might be able to help me with info. You guys get Andy and Cole to orb you home." said Mel.

Prue nods and Mel leaves the office with Wyatt in her hands.

Heaven. Chris orbs in. He sighs. He had searched the Magic School, been to the Golden Gate Bridge, and still hadn't found Leo or any answers to where his mom was. He saw Leo and Sam talking, and walked over to them.

"Chris, what's wrong?" asked Sam.

"We tried calling you, but you didn't come." said Chris.

"Sorry. We were talking about how we can punish Gideon. We don't have proof that he's going to attack Wyatt. Only the Angel of Destiny's word. The other Elders won't believe until it happens. Which means we have to take care of Wyatt, and you, and Melinda." said Leo.

"Mom's been kidnapped by demons. Mel's gone to get Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige. But she was going into labor with Mel and me. The demons could already have us." said Chris.

Underworld. Barbas walks in smiling. Piper is chained to a stone table, and still going into labor.

"Poor Piper. Your greatest fear is you won't be there for your children. Just like your parents weren't there for you." said Barbas.

Barbas waves his hands.

_Barbas and Piper are now on the shore to the camp docks. Several people are gathered around a body bag. Victor and Kid Prue are crying._

"First your mother passed away." said Barbas.

_The scenery changes to the Halliwell Manor, downstairs. Victor and Penny are fighting. Kid Piper stands there all alone._

"_I won't have my children raised this way." said Victor._

"_You have no say of this. It's their destiny. They are the Charmed Ones." said Penny._

_Victor stormed out of the house in anger._

"Your father abandoned you." said Barbas.

_The scenery changes to the downstairs of the manor again. Penny clutches her chest, and falls down the stairs. Teen Prue, Teen Piper, and Teen Phoebe run to her._

"Then your grandmother past away. Poor Piper. Everyone you've loved has either died or abandoned you." said Barbas.

"No they haven't." said Piper.

"What about Prue?" asked Barbas.

_Manor. Downstairs. Prue, Piper, and Dr.Griffiths are standing near the staircase._

"_Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." said Prue._

"_They?" asked Dr. Griffiths._

"_Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He's The Source's assassin." said Prue._

"_Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." said Dr. Griffiths._

_Dr. Griffiths laughs._

"_O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." said Prue._

_Prue stops suddenly._

"_What?" asked Piper._

"_I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" asked Prue._

_There's no answer._

"_Phoebe, are you there?" asked Prue._

_A tornado of wind twists through the front door._

"_Phoebe, where are you?" asked Prue._

_The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and Shax appears._

"_Dear god." said Dr. Griffiths._

"_No!" said Prue._

_Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through another wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths._

"_What are you?" asked Dr. Griffiths._

"_The end." said Shax._

_Shax throws an energy ball at Dr. Griffiths and he crashes through a window. Shax looks around. He looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor. Shax smiles as he turns back into wind, and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut._

"It's the Halliwell Curse. You don't live to enjoy your happiness. You'll always be looking over your shoulder. Trying to stop demons. You'll always live in fear." said Barbas.

The scenery changes back to the room in the Underworld. Piper wipes away the tears, and screams.

"Yes. Your children are coming." said Barbas.

Barbas walks out, and returns with an apocathary. The apocathary smiles and stands below Piper.

"No. I will not give birth to my babies here." said Piper.

"You give birth to them now, or they won't survive." said the apocathary.

Piper screams as she tries to not give birth.

Halliwell Manor. Andy, Prue, Phoebe, Cole, Paige, and Richard are in the attic. Richard is watching Wyatt. Phoebe and Mel are writing spells. Paige and Prue are mixing potions. Andy, Leo, Cole, and Chris are talking in the other room.

"We have to hurry. There's no telling what they're doing to her." said Leo.

"We have no idea where they are, Leo. There's no point to go in, unprepared. The sisters are getting the potions and spells they'll need. But you have to calm down." said Andy.

"Ahh!" said Chris, clutching his stomach.

"Chris? What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"Ahh!" screamed a voice.

Leo helps Chris into the attic to see Mel in pain, grabbing her chest. Chris collapses to the ground, followed by Mel. The two begin to fade in and out.

"What's going on?" asked Prue.

"The babies! Something's going wrong with the birth." said Prue.

"Then we have to…" said Andy.

"No. Prue, Paige, Leo, and I will go. Cole, Andy. We need you guys here to stay and keep them healthy." said Prue.

"Alright. Let's go." said Leo.

"Dad, bring her- them back. Hurry." said Chris.

Phoebe, Paige, and Prue pocket the spells and potions. Phoebe grabs Paige's hands, while Prue grabs Leo's hands. The four orb out, leaving the two whitelighters and former witch to take care of Wyatt, Chris, and Mel.

Underworld. Leo, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in. They run to the cavern to see Barbas standing over the ailing Piper.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." said Barbas.

Several demons shimmer in, blocking the exit. Prue flings the demons backwards. Phoebe levitates over the demons, and kicks Barbas into the wall. Leo orbs over to Piper.

"LEO! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" yelled Phoebe.

Leo nods, orbing away with his wife. Barbas smiles, forming an energyball, and throwing it at the door, causing a cave in, trapping them in the room.

"You're not getting out of here." said Barbas.

"Just watch us." said Prue.

Barbas throws an energyball at Paige. She is flung into the wall and lands on the ground. Barbas walks over to the unconscious Paige.

"Now I can get my revenge on you. By destroying your sister. With her gone, you can't leave. Then I can kill you. With the three of you out of the way, there will never be a power of 3 or power of 4. So Piper and her children, and your precious whitelighters and Leo, will all be killed." said Barbas.

"I don't think so." said Prue.

Prue threw a potion at him, throwing him into the wall behind him. Phoebe and Prue say spells and throw potions, and soon all the demons are vanquished. Phoebe runs over to Paige, and shakes her.

"She's hurt, bad. We've got to get out of here." said Phoebe.

Barbas stood up, ready to fight.

"You can't escape without her. And your whitelighter husbands can't hear your calls." said Barbas.

Barbas raises his hand, smiling evilly.

"Let's see your greatest fears." said Barbas.

"Phoebe, you're afraid your husband is still evil." said Barbas.

Phoebe looks over and sees Cole. Cole forms a fireball in his hands, and his eyes turn black, like the Source's. Cole throws a fireball at Phoebe, sending her flying into the wall, and landing on the ground next to Paige. Cole fades away into nothing, but Prue never saw him.

"Prue, the eldest sister. You're afraid of getting close to people. Because you know that once you get close to someone they die or abandon you." said Barbas.

Andy appears with a darklighter arrow in his chest.

"NO! ANDY!" yelled Prue, running over to him.

"Prue?" said Andy.

Prue cried not noticing Barbas walk up behind her. Barbas threw an energyball into Prue's back, throwing her into the wall in front of her. Andy vanished, as if he was never there. Barbas smiles at his handiwork.

"The Charmed Ones are dead." said Barbas, shimmering out.


	6. The Demon of Fear Pt 2

Manor. Attic. Chris and Mel have stopped fading. Eva and Cole orb in. Eva runs over to Piper. Cole and Andy orb out to get the things she needs and quickly return.

"Andy, Cole. Go get them. They may need your help." said Mel.

Cole and Andy orb out. Mel and Eva sit in front of Piper delivering the babies. Leo stands nearby, watching. Chris sits on the sofa, next to Richard and baby Wyatt.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to turn out fine." said Richard.

Bianca shimmers in. She had been out demon hunting, looking for Barbas, but hadn't found him. She sits next to Chris, and the couple kisses.

Underworld. Andy, and Cole orb in to find Paige, Phoebe, and Prue on the ground, bleeding. Cole heals Paige and Phoebe, while Andy runs over to Prue, healing her.

"Quick. We have to get back to the manor. Piper needs us." said Cole.

Andy, Prue, Cole, Phoebe, and Paige orb out.

Manor. Bianca throws energyballs at the demons while Mel freezes them and Chris sends them flying backwards.

"Eva. We've got to get Piper to a hospital." said Mel.

"You're right." said Eva.

Leo grabs Eva's hands, and touches Piper's stomach, and orbs out with both of them. Mel orbs out with Richard and baby Wyatt. Chris and Bianca finish off the demons. They leave a note for the others and orb/shimmer to the hospital.

Hospital. Eva, Mel, and Piper orb into an abandoned hallway. Eva runs and returns with a cart. Eva rushes her to a room, where several doctors begin to finally deliver her baby. Mel, Chris, Bianca, Richard, and Wyatt sit in the waiting room. Richard is holding baby Wyatt. Leo is pacing the floor, nervously. Mel looks up to see Paige, Phoebe, Cole, Prue, Andy, and Darryl running up to them.

"Is she okay?" asked Prue.

"We don't know." said Mel.

"Sheila wishes she could come, but she's taking care of Andy." said Darryl.

Andy smiles. He was flattered that Darryl and Sheila had named their child after him.

"I hope Piper can come through this." said Prue.

Barbas appeared, transparent, invisible to the them all. He stood behind Paige, whispering in her ear.

"Paige, you trust Richard. But how do you know he really stripped his powers? All you have is his word. And you've had better boyfriends you trusted, like your old friend, Glen." said Barbas.

Paige turned to face Richard, angrily.

"You didn't strip your powers?" asked Paige.

"Of course I did." said Richard.

Barbas appears behind Richard.

"She doesn't believe you. You tried to kill her sisters, and now she'll always think you're evil, just like she thought Cole was always out to get them." said Barbas.

Richard and Paige glare at each other, as Barbas vanishes.

"I can't believe this. I'm not evil." said Richard.

"Aren't you?" asked Paige.

Andy, Cole and Leo pull Richard into another room, while Prue and Phoebe take Paige into the other room, leaving Chris, Mel, and Darryl to watch Wyatt.

"I hope they can sort them out." said Chris.

"I know." said Mel.

Barbas appears behind Mel.

"Mel. You were never meant to exist. You're the one everybody didn't want." said Barbas.

Mel runs out of the room. Chris follows her.

"Mel, wait." said Chris.

Barbas appears behind Chris, and whispers to him.

"Chris. You failed to save your brother in the future. But what's to stop your sister from becoming evil? She may be the one who kills your family in the future." said Barbas.

Chris and Mel stare at each other, as Barbas vanishes.

"We finally saved Wyatt, and now we have you to worry about." said Chris.

"You know what. You don't have to worry about me. I'm out of here." said Mel.

Mel and Chris were now outside the hospital, and the two vanished in a swirl of orbs. Darryl had followed them, but now knew this wasn't just sibling rivalry. He ran back to the others. Leo, Andy, and Cole are trying to calm Richard down.

"Guys, Chris and Mel had a fight, and left. But it wasn't an ordinary fight." said Darryl.

"Neither was Richard's fight with Paige." said Cole.

"He's right. Someone's picking up on our insecurities." said Andy.

"No. Your fears." said Darryl.

"Barbas." said Leo and Cole, in unison.

"Leo, you've got to find Chris and Mel, before they get hurt by Barbas or someone else." said Andy.

"We'll try to calm the sisters down." said Cole.

Leo walks out of the hospital and orbs away. Cole, Andy, Richard, and Darryl walk over to the three sisters.

"It's Barbas. He's preyed on the fears of Chris, Mel, Richard, and Paige. Leo's trying to find Chris and Mel right now." said Darryl.

"Paige, Richard isn't evil. He stripped his powers. The Elders would have told you if he hadn't." said Cole.

"Richard, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." said Paige.

"So am I." said Richard.

"Can we put it in the past, and forget about it?" asked Paige.

Richard nods and the couple kisses.

"We better find Chris and Mel." said Paige.

"Richard, Andy, Cole. You stay here with Darryl. Prue, Phoebe, and I are going to find Mel and Chris." said Paige.

"Be careful." said Cole.

The three couples quickly kiss, before Paige orbs out with Prue and Phoebe. Andy, Cole, Richard, and Darryl return to the waiting room and sit down.

Manor. Prue, Paige, and Phoebe orb in. Prue checks the book for the spell to vanquish Barbas, while Paige and Phoebe try to scry for Mel and Chris.

"Leo!" said Phoebe.

Leo orbs in.

"Leo, have had any luck?" asked Phoebe.

"No. They just don't want to be found." said Leo.

Underworld. Mel is chained to the wall, unable to break free. Barbas walks in, smiling evilly.

"Poor Mel. No one understands you. No one even loves you." said Barbas.

Mel's face shows a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Join me, and together we can take revenge on your family. Don't answer right away. I'll give you a few minutes to think it over." said Barbas.

Barbas vanishes, leaving Mel alone with her thoughts.

"I was sent back to save them. Even if they don't love me, I won't betray them." thought Mel.

Barbas's words came back and stung at her heart as if they had been an energyball.

"No one even loves you."

Tears came down her face, and she wiped them away. More tears came, and this time she let them flow.

Magic School. Chris sits in his room, pacing. Mel was a danger to Wyatt. To his family. He wasn't going to let her get away with it. Suddenly, Chris fell to the ground in pain.

"Mel. She's in pain." said Chris.

Chris had never felt this before, but Phoebe's empathic power had been passed on to him, but it was different. He could feel what Wyatt and Mel were feeling no matter where he was. Right now he knew Mel was in trouble.

"Barbas must have done this." said Chris.

Chris had looked him up in the book, and knew that the sisters had beaten him twice, but he must have found a way to return. Chris orbs to the manor, hoping to find it vacant.

At the manor, Chris orbs in, as Leo, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe walk back in. Chris starts to orb out, but Paige grabs his arm, forcing him to stop.

"Where have you been? Darryl told us about your fight. We've been worried." said Phoebe.

"Does mom know?" asked Chris.

"No. But she will. It was Barbas. He put you and Mel against each other, just like he did to Richard and Paige." said Phoebe.

"I know." said Chris, wiping away the tears on his face.

"We have the potion. It'll vanquish Barbas." said Paige.

Barbas appears behind Chris.

"Chris, your family doesn't trust you. They still don't. You've lied to them so many times. How do you expect them to ever trust you again?" said Barbas.

Barbas vanishes. Chris uses his telekinesis to bring the potion to his hands.

"Chris, what are you doing?" asked Phoebe.

"You don't trust me, fine. But I'm not going to let Barbas kill my sister." said Chris.

Chris orbed out, but Paige grabbed his arm, but this time she was pulled in and orbed out with him.

"Leo, quick. Take us there." said Phoebe.

Leo grabs Prue and Phoebe's hands, and they orb out.

Underworld. Mel wipes the tears from her face just as Chris and Paige orb in. Leo, Prue, and Phoebe orb in after them. Chris runs up to Mel, and frees her. He turns around to see a wall between him and his family. Barbas appears.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you leave." said Barbas.

Chris throws the potion at Barbas, but he shimmers out, letting the potion hit the wall behind him. Barbas shimmers in, and thrusts an athame at Melinda. Chris stands in front of her, and it hits Chris in the chest. Chris falls to the ground. Prue and Phoebe throw some potions causing the wall to explode. They run in and see Chris on the ground, with the athame in his chest. Swirls of white light fly from Chris into Barbas's chest.

"Chains!" yelled Paige.

The chains vanish and appear in Paige's hands. She drops them. Leo runs over to Chris. Mel removes the athame, and Leo heals him.

"It's the same athame they tried to kill Aunt Prue with." said Mel.

"Yes. But it did have the effect. It's given me his powers." said Barbas.

Barbas orbed out, leaving the group in shock.

"He has Chris's powers." said Leo.

"Which means the Elders are in danger. Go to them!" said Phoebe.

Leo finishes healing Chris, and helps him to his feet. Mel grabs Chris's hand, and orbs out. Paige grabs Prue and Phoebe's hands, and orbs out. Leo orbs out to check on the Elders.

Hospital. The group orbed in. Victor Halliwell had arrived, and was sitting down with Richard.

"Darryl took Wyatt to his house. What's going on?" asked Richard.

"Barbas took Chris's powers." said Paige.

"Then we have to return them somehow." said Richard.

"How is Mom?" asked Mel.

"We don't know." said Richard.

Eva walks in, joining them.

"She's okay. So are the babies. Unfortunately it's family only." said Eva.

"Richard is family." said Paige.

Victor, Chris, Mel, Prue, Andy, Phoebe, Cole, Paige, and Richard walk into the hospital room.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell. Melinda Prudence Halliwell. This is your family. Your Aunt Prue, Uncle Andy, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Cole, and your Aunt Paige." said Piper, pointing to each one of them as she said their names aloud.

"These two are Chris and Mel. They're you from the future." said Piper.

Christopher and Melinda look at Chris and Mel, and giggle. Paige orbs away. Paige returns with candles and a summoning spell. A few minutes later, Penny Halliwell and Patty Halliwell appear in swirls of white lights. Patty, and Penny both held baby Chris and baby Mel.

"Barbas again? He's come as often as you have." said Penny, looking at Cole.

"No offense, of course." said Penny.

"Of course." said Cole.

A jingle is heard above.

"We can't stay as long as we wanted to." said Penny.

"Blessed be." said Patty.

Patty hugs her four daughters and her two grandchildren, and vanishes in a swirl of white lights.

"Don't forget to summon me for their wiccaning." said Penny, who also vanishes in a swirl of white lights.

Leo orbs in a swirl of blue lights.

"Are the Elders okay?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes. They're in hiding. They've recalled all whitelighters except me right now. Mel, Paige, and I are the only ones who can orb right now. So we could be Barbas's next targets." said Leo.

"Piper, are you okay?" asked Prue.

"I'm fine." said Piper.

Everyone takes turns holding Christopher and Melinda except Chris and Mel. It's too weird for them to hold themselves right now. Tears streak down Piper's face, and she wipes them away. She was going to be there for her children. All five of them. Well, Chris and Mel didn't need to be looked after. But she wanted to be a mom to them. Even if they already had one in the future. Piper smiled, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Magic School. Barbas orbs in, and walks into Gideon's office.

"Barbas! But how…" said Gideon.

"I stole Chris's powers. Now I'm a whitelighter." said Barbas.

"Very well. But we must continue with our plan. Are the witches aware of my involvement yet?" said Gideon.

"No. But they do know I'm after them. I stole Chris's powers and nearly killed Piper and her two unborn children. They will come after me hoping to get Chris's powers back and to vanquish me." said Barbas.

"Then we must plan. We have to make them think you're in one place, and they will all go there. Then we can focus on taking Wyatt." said Gideon.

Barbas smiles evilly.

"I can tell this is going to be fun." said Barbas.

Gideon nods.

"But let's go somewhere more private." said Gideon.

Gideon and Barbas orb out.


	7. Baby Snatchers Pt 1

_A few weeks later…_

Leo, Piper, Chris, Mel, Phoebe, Cole, Andy, Prue, baby Wyatt, baby Chris, and baby Mel had returned to the manor. Paige had moved into Richard's house. Prue and Andy were now in Prue's and Paige's old room. Piper, Leo, and their kids shared Piper's old room. Phoebe and Cole were in Phoebe's old room. Chris and Mel changed the attic into their room, so they could also watch over the Book of Shadows. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Richard, Andy, and Cole were off at their jobs. Chris and Mel were in the attic trying to find a way to restore Chris's powers. Piper was sleeping her room, while Leo watched her and his three children.

Attic. Chris and Mel looked through the Book of Shadows.

"I found it. This will restore your powers." said Mel.

"But we have to be near him to say the spell. Then we can vanquish him ." said Chris.

"We better get Dad then." said Mel.

Mel and Chris run out. They head into Piper's room. Leo sees them, and walks out to meet them.

"Did you find anything?" asked Leo.

"Yes. We have to be near Barbas to say this spell. Then Chris gets his powers back." said Mel.

"We figured that." said Leo.

"Barbas must be working with Gideon." said Chris.

"All we need is proof and we can take care of both of them." said Mel.

A jingle is heard, and Leo orbs away in a swirl of blue lights.

"I'll go check the book for Barbas's vanquishing potion. You stay in there with Mom, Wyatt, and mini us." said Mel.

Mel orbed away, heading back into the attic. Chris smirked, walking inside. Wyatt's shield was up, protecting him and his two siblings. Piper was gone. Chris ran in.

"Piper! Where are you?" said Chris.

Barbas appears, invisible to Chris.

"Your greatest fear is you won't be able to save your mother from dying." said Barbas.

Chris runs to the bathroom to see his mom lying on the floor bleeding. Barbas, remains invisible and walks over to the three babies, and tries to get through the shield.

"MEL! LEO! SAM! ANYONE!" yelled Chris.

Piper's spirit rose into the air, hovering over her body. Chris collapses to the ground, and wipes the tears from his face.

"No. You can't be gone." said Chris.

Barbas turns solid, and throws an energyball at Chris.

"CHRIS! LOOK OUT!" yelled Piper.

Chris dodged the energyball.

"Foolish boy. Your mother is dead, and now your brother is mine." said Barbas.

Barbas turns to the three babies in the crib. Chris pulls out the paper from his pocket reciting a spell. Barbas grabs his chest in pain as white lights fly from Barbas's chest and hit Chris's chest. Both are flung in opposite directions, and land on the ground with a thud. Mel orbs in. She looks around, and runs over to Piper, and heals her. Piper floats back down into her body, and sits up, gasping for air.

"I may not be able to get through the shield, but I can still take them." said Barbas, shimmering out with all three babies.

"NO!" yelled Piper.

"Mel. Stay here with Mom, and call Leo. I'll get everyone else." said Chris, orbing away.

_A half hour later…_

In the attic, Chris and Mel are looking through the Book of Shadows. Prue and Phoebe are writing spells. Piper makes the potions, while Paige scries for Barbas. Cole and Andy sit on the sofa.

"Where is Leo?" asked Piper.

"Maybe Barbas got to him first. Or he's busy with the Elders. We have to stop Barbas and save Wyatt, mini-Mel, and mini-me. Or he could turn all three of them evil." said Chris.

"Gideon and Barbas must be working together." said Piper.

"We just need the proof so the Elders will believe us. Are we ready?" asked Chris.

"Yes. The potions are done." said Piper, bottling up the potions.

"So is the spell." said Phoebe.

"Paige, any luck finding Barbas?" asked Prue.

"Not yet." said Paige, holding the crystal above the map.

The crystal stops in the middle of the city.

"Let's go." said Paige.

Cole and Andy stand up.

"No. You stay. There could be darklighters. Mel can heal, and if we need you we'll call. Besides you need to tell Leo and Richard when they show up." said Paige.

Before they can protest, Mel and Chris orb out, followed by the 4 Charmed Ones.

Warehouse. The group orbs in.

"Maybe the crystal was wrong. Barbas isn't anywhere to be seen." said Piper.

An energyball whizzes past them, barely missing them.

"Show yourself!" said Phoebe.

Barbas shimmers in, with several other demons. Piper throws up her hands, blowing up 5 of them. Prue and Phoebe begin throwing potions, destroying others. One throws an energyball at them.

"Energyball!" said Paige.

It appeared in her hand, and she threw it at Barbas. Barbas shimmered out, and it hit a demon behind him. Barbas shimmered back in, clapping his hands.

"Wonderful show. But you'll never find your children that way, Piper." said Barbas.

"Tell me where my children are right now!" said Piper.

A baby's cry is heard. Piper runs down the alley, followed by Chris and Mel. Phoebe throws a potion at Barbas, and Prue says the spell. Barbas screams, as he blows up. The rest of the group runs down the alley after Piper, Chris, and Mel. They see a baby and run up to the baby.

"It's Mel!" said Piper, hugging her baby girl.

"Where's Chris and Wyatt?" asked Mel.

"Gideon must have them." said Prue.

"Come on. Let's get back to the manor. We might have a better luck if we get Leo with us." said Paige.

Piper holds onto her daughter, as the group orbs away, heading back to the manor. A woman in red robes walks by carrying baby Chris.

"Soon you shall now the pain I feel." said the demon, shimmering out.

At the manor, the group orbs in, and begins calling for Leo. He orbs in.

"Finally!" said Piper.

"Sorry, I was busy with the Elders." said Leo.

"Barbas just kidnapped your kids. We got Melinda back, but Wyatt and Chris are still missing." said Andy.

"Where's Barbas?" asked Leo.

"We vanquished him. But we have to find Gideon if we're going to save Wyatt and Chris." said Piper.

"Leo, can you sense them?" asked Paige.

Leo closes his eyes, and frowns, then nods.

"I sense Wyatt. He's in the Underworld. I can't sense Chris, but maybe we can find out where Chris is." said Leo.

"Andy, Cole. Stay here and take care of me. Richard and Bianca will be here soon." said Mel.

Chris and Mel orb out. Piper grabs Leo's hand, and they orb out. Prue and Phoebe grab Paige's hands and orb out.

Underworld. Barbas appears, and clutches his chest, gasping for air. He morphs into Gideon, as the real Barbas walks out from the shadows, smiling evilly.

"You played me very well. But if the sisters and Leo discover I'm alive, and you helped me, then neither of us will survive." said Barbas.

"Maybe. But we need to make sure of that." said Gideon.

"Chris did get his powers back, but that's a minor set back, considering that spell didn't just steal his powers. It's slowly killing him with untraceable darklighter poison. Only it's been altered so whitelighter magic can't heal it." thought Barbas.

"They're coming. Hide." said Gideon.

Barbas shimmers out, as Gideon runs to Wyatt. Wyatt orbs away, as the group orbs in. Wyatt orbs right into Leo's arms.

"Gideon! I knew you were working with Barbas. Now I've got the proof." said Leo.

"You won't live to show it." said a darklighter, walking in.

A darklighter arrow hits Leo in the back, knocking him to the ground. Another hits Gideon right in the chest. Gideon gasps for air, realizing Barbas had betrayed him.

"By the way, Gideon here killed your other son. He thought he was Wyatt. They both look so much alike." said the darklighter.

Piper raises her hands blowing up the darklighter. Prue pulls out the arrow, and Mel heals Leo. Mel grabs Wyatt in her arms, and orbs out with Leo, Chris, and baby Wyatt.

"Wait. Don't leave me here." said Gideon.

"After what you and Barbas have done to my kids, you deserve to die." said Piper.

Gideon is orbed out by white lights.

"Looks like the Elders called him. I hope he gets what he deserves." said Paige.

"Come one. We have to find them." said Piper.

The four sisters join hands and orb out.

Throne room. Barbas walks in, kneeling before the red cloaked woman.

"You have done well, old friend." said the woman.

"My debt to you is repaid. The child is now yours. With the poison soon he will perish, convincing them their middle child is dead. Until it's too late." said Barbas.

Barbas shimmers out, followed by the female demon.

At the manor, the group orbs in. Piper is now in tears. Leo hands Wyatt to Paige, and hugs Piper, trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" asked Mel.

"Gideon and Barbas were working together. Barbas is dead, and hopefully Gideon will be too." said Paige.

"Hopefully?" asked Andy.

"He was shot by a darklighter. The darklighter told us Gideon killed Chris. But we stopped him from killing Wyatt." said Paige.

"But Chris is still alive. Then shouldn't…" said Mel.

Chris doubles over in pain, grabbing his chest, and collapses to the ground. Leo and Piper run over to him.

"No. We can't lose you both." said Leo.

"This can't happen. Leo! Heal him!" said Piper.

Leo put his hands on Chris, but nothing happened.

"It's not working." said Leo.

"Try harder!" said Piper.

"Combine with me. I'm half-whitelighter, and half-witch. Maybe that can help." said Paige.

Paige joined Leo, and they tried to heal Chris. Even Andy and Cole tried, but nothing worked.

"Mel. Barbas. He…"

Chris coughed.

"Chris, please snap out of it!" said Mel, crying.

Bianca shimmers in, and rushes over to Chris.

"No. I can't lose you now." said Bianca, as tears streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry, Bianca." said Chris.

He pulls her into a kiss. She pulls away, and wipes the tears from her face. Everyone else is now in tears.

"I love you." said Chris.

Chris suddenly vanishes in a swirl of black lights.

"The Elders." said Paige.

The four sisters, Leo, Andy, and Cole orb out, leaving Bianca and Mel to watch baby Wyatt and baby Mel..

AN: This Seer is the seer from Late Season 7, who was played by Charisma Carpenter.

Underworld. Seer's domain. The female demon walked in, removing her hood, and stepping into the light. She has black skin, but a mask covers half of her face. She had been injured in training with her brother. She was going to avenge him. And to do so she needed the power of the Grimwar. She smiled, as she held baby Chris. Chris is restrained on stone tables, nearby. She cuts the baby's finger, dropping some blood into a vial. She handed it to The Seer, who dropped it into the vat, making a potion. She handed it to the demon.

"Anika. You must be careful. The Charmed Ones are not easily beaten." said The Seer.

Anika smiled evilly, as she pried open the baby's mouth, forcing him to swallow the potion.

"But neither am I." said Anika.

Baby Chris's eyes turn black. Chris's eyes turn black. Chris's clothes transform into a black T-shirt, and black leather pants. Anika hands baby Chris over to The Seer, and forces the antidote down Chris's throat. Chris is healed, and Anika frees him from the stone table. Anika turns to face The Seer.

"Make sure he's never found." said Anika.

The Seer nods, shimmering out with baby Chris. Anika turns back, now facing Chris.

"Listen closely. Here's what I want you to do." said Anika.

Heaven. The group orbs in. They watch as Gideon dies in front of the Elders.

"He had it coming. Wyatt can still be saved. Destiny is not written in stone." said Penny.

"Where's Chris?" asked Piper.

"He's not here." said Penny.

"We saw him vanish in black lights." said Piper.

"Then a demon summoned him." said Penny.

"We better find him fast." said Prue.

The group orbs out.

Back at the manor, Bianca lies unconscious, as Richard is trying to wake her up. The table is on the ground. But both Mels, Wyatt, and the Book of Shadows are gone. Leo, Andy, and Cole run over to them. Paige and Leo heal Bianca.

"What happened?" asked Paige.

"I just got here. I heard trouble upstairs and thought you guys were in trouble. I ran up here to see Bianca on the ground, then you guys showed up." said Richard.

"Chris did this. He stole baby Wyatt, baby Mel, Mel, and the Book of Shadows." said Bianca.

"But how? Unless... our son is still alive. That's why he's not dead." said Piper.

"He was dying, Piper. They must have given him the antidote. But how was it given to him?" asked Leo.

"Barbas. He took Chris's powers with that dagger. It must have been poisoned with a new kind of darklighter poison. They must have forgotten about it when they shot you and Gideon." said Piper.

"They had to turn his baby self evil to turn Future Chris evil." said Paige.

"And they're going to do that to Mel and Wyatt." said Paige.

"We have to stop them." said Piper.

"They must be after the Grimwar. Leo and I will go make sure it's safe." said Paige.

Paige and Leo orb out.

Underworld. Throne room. Mel and Chris dark orbs in with the Book of Shadows, and kneel before Anika.

"Tell me where the Grimwar is." said Anika.

"I'll bring it to you, and that will show my loyalty to you, mistress." said Chris.

"Leave the book in my care." said Anika.

Chris handed the Book of Shadows to her, before dark orbing out. Mel dark orbs out, following her brother. Anika turned the pages in the book, smiling more evilly at each turn.

"Revenge is sweet." said Anika.

Island. Cave. Chris dark orbs in. He flings up the dirt, and soon finds the chest. He opens it, and takes out the Grimwar. He smirks and turns around to see Paige and Leo blocking the door.

"Chris. Stop. We know you're good." said Paige.

"Sorry, Paige. I know why Wyatt felt so happy. Being evil is so wonderful. Now I can finally be free." said Chris.

"No. You came back here to save Wyatt." said Leo.

"And now I'm making sure he stays evil." said Chris.

A darklighter crossbow appears in Chris's hands.

"I'll give you one chance to stand aside. Or I'll kill you." said Chris.

"Crossbow!" said Paige.

The crossbow vanishes from Paige's hand, and as it begins to materialize, she tosses it out the entrance of the cave. Mel dark orbs in, and sees Paige and Leo blocking the door. She sees the crossbow on the ground, and smirks. Mel picks up the crossbow.

"Clever. But not clever enough." said Mel.

Mel fires the crossbow, which hits Paige with an arrow. She falls to the ground.

"Paige!" said Leo, bending down to heal her.

Chris steps over Paige joining his evil sister, Mel.

"Tell Mom we said hi." said Chris.

The two siblings dark orb out with the Grimwar as Paige sits up, coughing.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Paige.

"I don't know. But we better get home before they send more." said Leo.

Paige nods and orbs out. Leo looks around, and orbs out.

Underworld. Throne room. Chris and Mel dark orb in. Chris holds the Grimwar.

"Excellent job. You are definitely rewarded. Both of you are now members of my council. The other members are The Seer and Barbas." said Anika.

Barbas and The Seer walk in, and kneel before Anika.

"Are the babies hidden safely?" asked Anika.

"They'll never be found." said The Seer.

"We must begin preparations immediately for my coronation." said Anika.

Anika and The Seer shimmer out. Mel and Chris dark orb out.


End file.
